


Plastic is Fantastic!

by SilverWritingDesk



Category: Furry (Fandom), Original Work
Genre: Anthro, Body Positivity, F/F, Furry, Inanimate TF, Inanimate Transformation, Knickknack, Knickknack TF, Sunny Miami TF, Wolfcow, doll tf, sunny miami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 16:56:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17853527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWritingDesk/pseuds/SilverWritingDesk
Summary: Based on this pic done by Lewdsona on DA!https://www.deviantart.com/silver-writing-desk/art/Plastic-is-Fantastic-786270263Swan is having some issues with her figure, but Opal has the perfect solution! She’ll give her just the figure she always dreamed of, while also getting herself a figure she had been wanting for a whiiile!Also blame Kobi-Tfs on DA for telling me it'd make a good story.





	Plastic is Fantastic!

Swan sighed to herself as her eyes kept glancing from the movie she was watching down to her stomach. The movie wasn’t anything of substance, just one of those Sci-Fi movies with giant ‘insert mundane animal here’ in ‘insert pop culturally important place here’. Swan knew they weren’t the pinnacle of good cinema, but there was something about the cheesiness of the deal that kept her engrossed.

But something kept nagging her about this one… The female lead was… hot. Like, really hot. Unnaturally hot even, but that wasn’t the point. Since this movie was on the beach, everyone was in swimwear. Trunks, speedos, bikinis, the usual. A stray scene or two had a few female side characters going out completely naked, but those were outliers.

But the lead had that perfect ‘Hollywood figure’. Thin midsection, but with an amazing pair of boobs, and an ass that was fit, toned… Sure it wobbled a bit, but it wasn’t just pure weight and fat like Swan’s…

A finger poked against her tummy and she watched it squish in with a little sigh.

“Okay, what’s the issue,” Opal called out as she approached the couch from behind. Swan looked back at her other self, but the view was obscured by her tummy as Opal placed her boobs atop Swan’s head with a chuckle. “I can hear you sighing from like, across the house.”

“Go awaaaay, I’m brooding…” Swan grumbled, crossing her arms as she flattened her ears.

“Something is bothering you, and for once, it ain’t me. So, what’s up?”

Swan scoffed, fixing her glasses as she gently butted her horns against the boobs using her head as a table. “Are you sure you’re not bothering me…? Look, I… I just think I’m… fat.”

There was a moment of silence, neither girl saying anything, the noise from the TV dominating the space.

“… Cuz you are.”

Swan huffed, turning around with her cheeks puffed out.

“H-Hey!”

Opal snickered, moving around the couch to sit next to her.

“Am I wrong? Look at that squishy thing!” Opal leaned on, groping at her belly and giving it a jiggle, before honking a breast, snickering. “And this! You’re a bonafide shortstack, sis. You never had a problem about it before. Thought you liked being fat.”

Squirming with little giggles, the admittedly ticklish wucow pushed against her sister until she was finally freed of her pointed grabbing motions.

“I mean… I do…” Swan rubbed her arm, subconsciously glancing at the TV. “I love being all squishy and soft and fun to cuddle… But like…”

Her silence hung for a bit, allowing Opal a chance to glance at the TV as well, just when that lead came on, her blonde hair dancing in the sunlight, water lightly painted on her body reflecting the sunlight gently, all clad in that bikini that was honestly a size too small for her…

“… Oh my God, you’re such a pre-teen,” Opal snorted, giving her sister a little nudge, making her huff in annoyance once more. “You’re really worried about looking like those Hollywood cookie cutters?”

“Yeah…” Swan finally admitted, looking down in shame. “There’s isn’t much time until swimsuit season bt, I can probably… go to the gym again… Although, the whole ‘yoga ball incident’, I’ve been worried about going back…”

Rolling her eyes, Opal reclined a little, putting her hooves up on the coffee table as she inspected her claws idly.

“Or you could ask your totally hot and super smart better half to give you the body you want…” She said with an amused drawl, smirking off to the side at her. “I’d make you sign a little contract, but I can afford the magical energy to do it…”

Swan’s eyes sparkled, and she crawled along the cushions to be next to her, smiling wide.

“No joking? No tricks?” She asked, and Opal nodded to confirm her assurances. “L-Let’s do it then! Bring up that contract!”

Opal sat up and made a gesture with her hands, flames coming forth and moving outwards between them, with brown paper being left in its wake. Swan knew Opal wasn’t smart enough to make a whole contract, so this was probably something a friend had written up for them, or she just found a format online she really liked… Swan took the paper and scanned it over, all too hasty to get her hands on her new body.

“This is only temporary, remember,” Opal said, wagging a finger. “A week or two is the most I can do… If you wanna change back, you only gotta tell me.”

“Oh, that’s fine!” Nodding along as she read the contract, Swan mumbled to herself as she skimmed along. “Hm hm… I owe you a big favor in return… If I go back on this, my… thinking rights will be revoked, and I’ll be a… brainless bimbo… until two hundred dollars are made to compensate for your labor…?” Swan lowered the contract, raising a brow. “Who the hell wrote this? Don’t say you did.”

“Oh, you’d love her. Won’t introduce you to her though, don’t want her used against me,” Opal replied with a sly wink, conjuring forth a pen. Swan nabbed it and quickly got to work signing her name. Of course she wouldn’t go back on their deal; Opal was doing her a huge favor here! With her signature down, the ink glowed and Swan could feel a tug at her very being. Ugh, magical contracts always felt so icky.

Once the link was made, the contract disappeared in another whoosh of flame, and Opal leaned in to start gesturing along Swan’s body. Her hands glowed with a bubblegum pink tone, and Swan felt the tingles along her body. She shivered in anticipation, eyes closing as she wanted it to be a surprise…

Her stomach felt tight, and it was briefly hard to breathe as she felt her mass getting sucked inwards, almost. Things were changing in her, and the transformation process usually was never quick and smooth. Her hands hesitantly reached down and felt her midsection shrinking, thinner and thinner… She had to look! She opened her eyes, only to blink in surprise when her vision was coated in a purple filter. Sunglasses?

“Gotta make sure you look the part!” Opal giggled, giving her a wink as her hands moved up to Swan’s bust, cupping them around the sides. “Now… For the ideal Hollywood model body… These gotta be fixed too!”

Swan shuddered, a low moo leaving her lips as she felt her bust being lifted, Opal’s hands moving around them like she was working a pottery wheel. They seemed to be getting rounder, more full… Like they weren’t full of fat and milk, but more like balloons. Each time she squeezed them, Swan swooned, a low moo leaving her lips. Felt so good… The whole process was starting to feel just good now.

“C-Can’t even see past them…” Swan giggled, trying to look down past her balloon tits, but they were so big… Her outfit was streaming against it!

“Oh, need to fix that too…” Opal mumbled before snapping her fingers, and Swan felt a sudden warmth as her clothes caught flame, the warmth tickling against her body but not harming her, with each bit of cloth disappearing from her body in seconds, leaving only her purple bra and panties behind. “That… works, actually.”

It didn’t take much to morph Swan’s cute underwear into a matching bikini. Shrink the cups of the bra, make the straps thinner, make the panties into a thong, essentially… Really, no effort whatsoever, Opal was capable of doing this stuff in her sleep, Swan figured.

She probably has, too.

“I-It’s kinda tight…” Swan noted, hands feeling along her body slowly, stopping at her hips. “Can you get these too…?”

“Patience, dear sister!” Opal chided her gently, smirking as she moved to hold her hips. Rubbing around them slowly, she gently squeezed, fingers pressing in and getting at the most fatty, squishy parts of them. “Clearly… We need to go… Bigger!”

A little gasp passed through Swan’s lips as her hips expanded outwards, the bikini bottom starting to tightening up further. Even her butt was growing out, and Swan could feel her butt getting more full and round to the point where it was lifting her up a little more on the couch. Her thighs seemed to be just as thick, gradually working down to a thinner pair of calves.

Everything seemed to be all set. Swan couldn’t stop smiling as she moved to stand up, posing in place as she looked behind herself, trying to get a full look of her body. Everything was so… Big and round, full and perky… She looked like an almost parody of those beach babes! She could totally one up them!

“Oh, thank you Opal! We still got some hours left in the day, we can totally hit the beach if you want!” Swan said happily, smiling at her sister, who only returned her look with a little smirk. A… concerning smirk. “… What? Do I look funny?”

“Hehe… Kinda, but you’ll look even funnier in a moment.”

Ominous words. Swan was suddenly worried, taking a step back, but she just couldn’t stop smiling. She tried to frown, to glare at Opal, but her eyes were bright and her face was smiling! She couldn’t move too much farther either. Each little movement took a ton of effort, and it was like she was… stiffening up.

Opal stood up and looked down at her sister, dread filling Swan’s heart as she realized that Opal was… taller. She was normally taller than her, of course, but now it was especially so. She couldn’t be any taller than her head reaching her breasts, and even then… Wait, she was getting smaller!

“O-Opal, what’s going on?” Swan stammered, unable to move her legs now, hands held out to keep Opal away from her, trying to defend herself. “I-I don’t feel…”

“You’re a model now, Swan!” The white furred sadistic sister grinned as she stepped forward, taking hold of Swan’s wrists and starting to move her arms. It was bizarre how hard it was for Swan to move herself, but Opal was doing it effortlessly! “I got you that dream… figure… Now you’re gunna be a figure for me…”

Smaller and smaller Swan shrunk, looking up at Opal until she couldn’t even move her head! Everything was stuck now, relying on Opal’s suspicious hands to move her. Her stomach passed before her visions, then her thighs, her knees…

She could feel the smoothness of her body was Opal’s fingers coated along her body. It was like her fur didn’t exist, she didn’t have fur… It was painted on, on plastic…?

“A doll…?” Swan mumbled, unsure of what Opal’s intentions were. It was impossible to know what was going on in that damn hollow head of her sister. “I’m a doll…?”

“Actually, I saw this in a gas station store when I was on vacation once, and it sooo reminded me of you,” Opal remarked, watching as Swan was now down to her ankles. She had to strain herself to hear the little toy sister she had. Bending forward, she picked up the figure, all posed like a model, flaunting her body in a strutting, flashy pose. “I just had to have it, but like, the guy I was with wasn’t letting me use his card anymore, so I just like, figured I’d make one!”

Swan was only a little scared of heights, but being in Opal’s grip, while being so small and flimsy looking, up so high… She wanted to cling to her, tremble in fear, but she was completely frozen. A miniature statue at Opal’s whim. From Opal’s other hand came a little circular stand, like the base of a snowglobe. It depicted a beach scene from what Swan could see, with sand along the shore, waves washing upon their surface, while a beachball was placed near the edge. A perfect little souvenir for a Florida beach vacation.

“You’ll love it! Got that beach bod just in time for a week at the beach!” Opal giggled as she placed Swan on the stand, her hooves seemingly sticking to the painted on sand surface effortlessly. “You’re going to look sooo cute on the table. Maybe I’ll stick you on my dashboard like one of those hula-girls…”

Opal was lost in her own thoughts while she mused what to do next, as she placed Swan back down on the table.

“T-Turn me back!” Swan called out, her voice getting harder to hear as she was moved farther away from her tormentor.

“I can’t! That’d breach our contract, and I’d hate to go against a magically legal document,” Opal retorted with a little smirk, a spherical glass cover being summoned from a swoosh of flame in her hand. Leaning over, she placed the orb over Swan, sealing her in her happy beach scene before she was turned to face the TV once more. “Hopefully now you’ll think twice before putting yourself down! See, I can be a good big sister!

Opal snickered as she turned and left, Swan forced to watch her movie once more. Still smiling, still happy, a sigh passed through her lips regardless. She could see her big, silly, dumb expression reflected in the glass as she tried to focus on the movie once more. A completely fake figure, with the ceiling light reflecting off her shiny plastic body.

Opal did have a point though, as much as Swan hated to admit it. She should just love herself the way she was. A big ol’ squishy love cow. She was happy with herself that way, not with this big dumb bikini body…

Swan groaned. She hated when Opal was right.


End file.
